mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaylee
A character I made for Mysims. She is a tasty commercial sim. Background Involvement Kaylee moves into your town at Star Level 4. She is a commercial Sim who will open a deli in your town. Loves: Tasty Likes: Fun Hates: Geeky Strategy N/A Quotes Hotel Introduction: Hey I'm Kaylee. I was passing by and imagine my shock when I see you don't have a deli! Move-In Accept: Absolutely! It's time to introduce the marvel of the art of sandwich making to ! Move-In: Ah, smell that ? It's the smell of art, and mustard! Task One: Description:'''Step one, we need a table and chair. It's not the same eating sandwiches standing up. '''Requirements: Table with 15 Lemon Essences and Chair with 10 Lime Essences. Reward: Coffee Table-Chocolate bar blueprint Hint:'''Once I went into the dessert for a picnic and the lemons fell right in my lap. Handy right? '''Thanking Dialogue: Yes! What is it about eating sitting down that makes it so much tastier? Task Two: Description: Step two, toasted subs are better than cold ones. Requirements: Stove with 18 Orange essences Reward: Television-Modern Hint: Whenever I smell oranges, I think of the forest. Maybe there's a connection between the two. Thanking Dialogue: We're doing good! I'm hungry already, but then again I was hungry before you came in here. Task Three: Description: I think it's pretty common knowledge by now that the tastiest of all sandwiches are ice cream sandwiches. I'm sure my customers will think so too. Requirements: Ice Cream Freezer with 10 Chocolate Cake Essences and 10 Cake Essences Reward: Sculpture-Sandwich Hint: I've heard rumors that chocolate cake is made of dirt. I don't believe it but if it was, I think the dirt in the forest would taste best. Thanking Dialogue: Mhm, this is just perfect ! I wonder how tomato and mayonnaise would taste on ice cream. Ok, maybe not my best idea. Task Four: Description:'''Now all that's left is a place for me to make sandwiches and we're in business! '''Requirements: Sandwich station with 15 Crab Essences and 5 Music Note Essences Reward: Decorative-Deli menu Hint: I've heard about a cave that makes this beautiful ringing sound when you get close to it, I'd love to hang out around there for a while. Thanking Dialogue: That's it! My deli is complete! I couldn't have done it without you, . And now, for the art! Request for more stuff: Oh how could I have forgotten, I need a refrigerator! Can you help me out, ? Star Level 4: -Do you know what makes me wonder, ? Why do they call them sandwiches? Why sand? -It's in debate about which food is the best food, obviously my vote is for sandwiches but I have always had a week spot for spaghetti. Star Level 5: -Ever try a taco sandwich? It's good but it gets messy from time to time. -Do you know what I'm thinking about? It's hamburgers, why does everyone assume I only think about sandwiches? -Wow look at all these people! Things have been picking up around here, and it's all thanks to you! 'Best Friend:'You've certainly made such an amazing friend, ! You're sweeter than chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream. Just saying that made me hungry. Trivia -Kaylee's "beta outfit" showed her with jagged black hair wearing a white dress. See also External links Category:Characters